


like a horror movie

by demigod (shimyeol), hanyus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Blackouts, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Darkness, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Funny, House of Wax (2005) References, M/M, Mentions of Jack the Ripper, Movie Night, Movie Spoilers, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Poor Nico, Poor Will, Surprise Ending, The Stoll brothers are their neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyeol/pseuds/demigod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyus/pseuds/hanyus
Summary: "Did you turn off the lights?" Will whispered, curling up beside Nico and trying not to be scared.Nico looked up, although he saw nothing. "No," he said simply.Will shifted uncomfortably on the couch, "Then we have a problem."✦ A night of horror movies ends up in an unexpected way. Nico di Angelo isn't scared of the darkness, rather, he loves it. But Will Solace, well―he's a special case.





	like a horror movie

**Author's Note:**

> **BEFORE READING:** From now on, I'll no longer be writing in this account, so I'll move to [hanyus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyus). I'll continue writing PJO stories there. Thank you!
> 
> Story's note: Inspired by [this](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5e/ed/21/5eed21eab70e3bd889a1e7b1f260fa5c--story-prompts-writing-prompts.jpg). It was so fun to write :') A _bonus_ awaits you at the end of the chapter. Yeeah, I love bonus, haha. Enjoy it!

“Nico, sit down now!” Will hissed, impatiently patting the site next to him on the couch.

With his back to him, Nico rolled his eyes and preferred to focus on throwing in his glass the last can of lemon fanta, mixing it a bit with beer. Without even looking at him, Nico knew that Will's nerves and his worrying behaviour were due to fear of what might happen in the next scene. There was nothing better than a night of horror movies with your partner, enjoying a break with a tenuous light as a companion. Nico promised himself that he would scare Solace in a moment of suspense from the movie. Because yes, he found it fun to do.

“Please, don't make me pause the movie,” Will continued, placing a pillow behind his head for a better position, shifting on the couch. “Well, I'll pause it.” He declared without waiting for an answer.

Well, there was nothing better than a weekend like this, really.

Finishing his business with the drink, Nico turned and headed to the couch, “Does the movie come to the worst part?”

Will shot his gaze directly into Nico's eyes, blinking with a grimace. While Di Angelo sat next to him on the couch, snuggling with the glass in his hands, Will felt his jaw fall by the previous question:

“The worst part? Oh, come on, Nico. What worse part is there, that isn't a psychopath cutting with pliers the Achilles tendon of that poor boy?” He asked in a gasp, pointing to the television with a hand movement. “Or when his psycho brother with a horrible mask encrusted a metal bar on the head of that blonde-who-deserved-to-die?”

Nico smiled satisfied and looked at him out of the corner of his eye, “You said it yourself, that blonde deserved to die, right?”

“Nico! Those scenes have given me chills!” He complained in a hiss, remembering the unpleasant sensation he felt, “As a doctor that's horrible…” he muttered, lowering his gaze to the TV remote.

Nico chuckled, watching the scene that Will had paused. He curled up closer to his boyfriend's side and took a sip of his drink, expectantly. Solace sighed, covered both of them with the blanket he had picked up and pulled it over their shoulders, moving closer to Nico. Both of them flexed their legs to their chest, wrapping them in the blanket and, therefore, exposing their bare feet underneath.

Before pressing Play, out of the corner of his eye Will noticed the drink in Nico's hands.

“I don't understand how you can drink so calmly knowing that there is very little probabilities that they'll come out alive from that museum,” Will told him. “Although, on second thought, I'd love to see a house of wax as big as that someday.” He paused. “Or a whole town. Would not it be wonderful? Without those crazy people killing innocent people, of course.”

Nico refrained from laughing, smiling, “First, someone always survives in horror movies. It's clear that they'll be the two brothers who always had that tension around them and ended up reconciling. And, secondly, Will, this is fictional. There are no psychopaths like this…” Nico narrowed his eyes, thinking. _There were no psychopaths like that, right?_

Will raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

“Jack the Ripper. It's a real fact. A one more crazy on the serial killer list.” Will said, with obvious obviousness in his ocean blue eyes. Then he pressed his lips gently. “There will always be a psychopathic killer in the world.”

Nico left his thoughts, nodding at what was said, “You have a point. Now, press already Play, I'm dying of intrigue.”

“And I of disgust?”

“Will,” he warned under his breath.

“Okay, okay.” Solace shrugged his shoulders like surrender, pressing the Play button. To tell the truth, Will didn't really want to keep holding his fear for the next scene. Because, well, he didn't really know how it was going to end once the Jones brothers stepped into the house of wax.

With every minute that passed, each part tense and the suspense in the air, Will was beginning to get nervous. Next to him, Nico had already finished his lemon fanta with beer, forgetting the glass on the armrest of the couch. The scene changed, and Will was restraining himself from biting his nails when the museum of wax began to melt in the immense fire. It was clear that the redhead girl wasn't going to come out alive if she had Vincent following her like a fucking silent madman. Will was starting to hate that mask he was wearing—though, honestly, he already hated it. Their past was grisly.

At a certain moment, when Will seemed to be too nervous and expectant about what might happen in the movie, Nico whispered:

“You can be calm. It's not as if something sinister was going to happen now, Will.”

The killer's mask began to melt, eyes full of anger—

And, suddenly, the tenuous light of the living room went out. The television was cut out in static and the screen turned completely black, suddenly erasing the scene. In a blink, Nico and Will immersed into deep darkness, totally paralyzed by the unexpected silence.

“Did you say something, Nico?” Will whispered, sarcastic. He began to get more nervous than before.

Although he didn't want to, Nico shuddered.

“Did you turn off the lights?” Will whispered, curling up beside Nico and trying not to be scared. “Have you stepped on a cable or something?”

Nico looked up, but saw nothing. “No,” he said simply.

He chose to ignore Will's second question by believing it stupid, since his feet hadn't touched the floor or anything like that throughout the film. At the thought, Nico found himself rubbing his bare feet with his hands, swallowing hard.

Will shifted uncomfortably on the couch, “Then we have a problem.”

Nico licked his lips, “Surely it's been a blackout,” he said. “A short-circuit in our electric current…”

Will had to agree with that. Then, Nico bit the inside of his cheek, straightening up to sit on the couch. As soon as his feet touched the cold floor, he shuddered again. Nico had been warm on the blanket beside Solace, that immediately he missed such warmth.

“We'll have to go down and check our lights box,” Nico said.

Will had to discard that, looking at Nico with both brows raised, “Are you crazy? Don't even think about it. Down there it's really dark and it's cold as hell.”

Nico turned his body a little to look at him, “Okay, genius, how do you want to live without light?”

Will opened his mouth to say something, but closed it slowly, “You have a point,” he admitted, letting the blanket fall back to sit as well.

Nico got up and tried to remember where he had kept that thing he was so eager to use at a time like this. Smiling to himself, Di Angelo hesitated in his footsteps across the room—followed by a Will Solace who didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his waist to keep him close in the darkness—and, remembering where he had put it, Nico turned to a drawer in a closet in the living room, he opened it and took out a lighter and a small flat cylinder that smelled like…

“Are you kidding me?” Will gasped, staring at the cylinder Nico had just lit with the lighter. “A candle?? We just watched a movie about wax and damn candles! Don't you have your mobile phone's flashlight?”

Nico raised the candle in his hand, lighting their faces.

“Oops? I left it in our room, and although I love the darkness, I don't intend to go for the mobile phone.” Nico said in a calm tone, smiling amused. “C'mon, Will, this will get interesting.”

When Nico started walking towards the entrance, Will grumbled and didn't move away from him. They both stepped in the elevator and, once Di Angelo pressed the ground floor button, Will had to say what he had been thinking since they left the apartment:

“Hey, Nico,” he mumbled over his head, “you realize that a candle can be blow out with the breeze that there's always on the ground floor, right?”

Nico was paralyzed for a moment, looking at nothing like a deer to a headlight of a car. As a reflex action, Nico put his hand around the small flame so that the air wouldn't interfere and try to extinguish it. Hell, he really had not thought about that. But, on the other hand, this was going to be a good time to scare Will a little. Nico just had to wait…

The elevator stopped on the ground floor, where the storage rooms were, a part of the garage and the light boxes. The elevator doors opened with a squeak that echoed on the walls, sending a chill down Will and Nico's bodies. Even though Nico loved the darkness, go down to check the light box had never been his favourite part… for the simple fact that it was damn far away, at the far end of a long hallway full of old, worn-out doors. It wasn't the best thing, so to speak.

They both passed through some parking places of the garage, slow steps, trying that the candle didn't extinguish. They could feel the current of cold air caressing their skin with every advance they made, making them shudder.

A thud in the distance made Will squeeze his grip on Nico's waist, whispering something incoherent. Di Angelo didn't matter that Will clung to him, but he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the whispers that Solace said near his ear.

“I don't like this,” Will whispered, jumping a little when he heard another sound in the distance, echoing over the concrete ceiling. “I don't like this place.”

“Will, please, stop that.” Nico begged in a murmur, keeping the flame of the candle lit, “It was just… a movie. Don't be so scared. Nothing is going to happen.”

“The last time you said that, look what happened.” Will said. “And what are those noises, then? I've never heard them down here before.”

Nico wanted to say that it was probably rats, but he fell silent when they entered the hallway where the light box was. At each end of the long hallway were numerous wooden doors with worn silver numbers—the old storage rooms—leaving a deep darkness at the end of the hallway. Being in such a narrow place without other exit than to turn around and back away, it made Nico and Will's hair stood on end.

Suddenly, Solace heard behind him how a door opened slowly, squeaking silently in the darkness. Will jumped and clung even more to Nico like if his boyfriend were a teddy, looking over his shoulder at what he really seemed to hear. However, no door had opened.

“A door can't open itself,” Will whispered. “Nico, I think there's something wrong here. Can we run?” He wanted to get to the light box as fast as possible.

Nico had also heard that door, but he didn't look back. He, too, had begun to get nervous, shuddering with each step he took. Nico really loved that Solace hugged him like that, but nerves didn't fly away from him.

“You're starting to scare me,” Nico mumbled to Will, trembling slightly.

Just at that moment, slow footsteps that weren't their were heard behind them, and Nico and Will stopped abruptly, making the flame of the candle fade by the movement and a fine line of smoke rising until the ceiling. Nico swallowed hard and swore under his breath, and now it was he who put his arms around Will's waist to calm his nerves. They had stopped in the middle of the hallway, completely in the darkness, hugging each other in silence. It was strange, because when they stopped, so did the unknown footsteps.

They both felt a chilling sensation on their backs, and Nico and Will didn't hesitate for a second to turn around to see what it was. But there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

“Please light the candle already,” Will whispered, desperate for light.

In a poor attempt to light it, Nico had to press the lighter a few times, trembling slightly at the sight of the sparks. They definitely had something creepy behind them. They were definitely listening slow and erratic breaths that weren't theirs. Something definitely was happening.

Having managed to light the candle, Nico tried to move his thoughts away and smiled relieved, raising it—

In front of them, the candlelight illuminated two white masks with dark and hollow eyes, a bloodcurdling smiles while two bodies approached them with long strides and a knife in hand, moving it in the air like true psychopaths.

Nico and Will took a huge jump and yelled at the top of their lungs, throwing the candle to the floor to hang on harder and never let go of the other's grip.

The crazy people of the masks stopped in the darkness, and a laughs filled the echo of the hallway. An annoying laughs that Solace and Di Angelo knew perfectly. Their faces changed from fear to anger in a fraction of a second, frowning heavily.

“STOLLS!!” They shouted in unison.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Bonus:**
> 
> Will gave the Stoll brothers a hard slap with the palm on the back of their neck.
> 
> "YOU ASSHOLES! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO US? I swear to God, I'll inject poison into you while you sleep and I'll have your damn grave prepared. You almost give us a heart attack!" Will shouted at them.
> 
> "It's not a real knife!" Travis complained, rubbing the back of his neck.
> 
> "You two were so easy to scare!" Connor corroborated, "We heard you two leave your apartment through our door, so..."
> 
> "I'll kill you both!" Will continued.
> 
>  _Maybe_ , Nico thought, _I should never scare Will Solace. I wouldn't even think about it again. Nope._


End file.
